Even Broken Hearts Have Their Doubts
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "And say what 'oh hey I've been screwing your wife'"Sara gave a small humourless laugh. "That could work..." He shrugged.


So what can I say- terrible few days- terrible mood!

Hope you all enjoy reading this- please review.

Disclaimer I own zilch.

**Even Broken Hearts Have Their Doubts**

_The moon shone down over the neon landscape almost obsolete in the dark skies. People filled the streets moving about the city in the search for their next thrill but they had found their exhilaration in a sanctuary four floors above the ground. _

_Her nails dug into his back as her erratic breathing filled the room, her sighs and gasps ringing out in surrender to him. He kissed her feeling her body strain against his. 'Harder' the word came out in a pant being forced from her lips as she swivelled her hips against him with maddening desperation. Without a word he did as she'd wished thrusting himself harder and deeper into her until he could feel her whole body tremble with release. A small scream made its way into the air as she arched herself into him. The feeling of her contracting around him over and over against was enough to push him over the edge. _

_They remained perfectly still their breathing slowing as they drank in the details of that night; the orange from the street lamp pooling on the bed, the sound of cars passing by and of the city continuing despite the feeling that the world had stopped. _

_One thing they knew they would never forget from this night was the heady, heavy musk of sin that surrounded them._

* * *

The knock at the door came at ten pm sharp; two hours before shift started more than enough time to resolve the frustrations they both felt. Greg opened the door silently acknowledging that there was no need for words, they never had anything to say to each other. Sara followed him into the bedroom clutching her coat firmly closed.

He turned to face her once they were there challenging her to make a move. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the end of the bed looking up at her. Her hand loitered near the knot; she untied it slowly reaching for the buttons her eyes not leaving his as she did so. The material fell open revealing nothing but lingerie underneath. She pushed the coat away from her shoulders letting it slide down her arms revealing the black lace that drew patterns on her skin.

Without a word she straddled him roughly pulling him towards her for a kiss her hands tangled in his sandy blonde hair. He bowed to her whim letting his hands explore her body kissing her neck. A hand disappeared past the waist band of her panties roughly entering her forcing a growl to escape her hips. She rocked against him her eyes closed lost in the ecstasy of his touch. Like that she could feel her barriers come crashing down withering into his arms burying her face in his neck to stifle a moan.

She breathlessly helped him remove his clothes as she prepared herself for more as he gripped hold of her hips swiftly flipping her onto her back. He entered her with one forceful thrust not wasting any time. Her whole body tightened as she matched every one of his movements as he buried himself deep within her.

They lost themselves to each other their hearts pounding against their ribcages as the whole world seemed to melt away into an insignificant haze.

* * *

Greg sat on the sofa tapping his feet in time with the music that flooded his apartment. 10:32. the clock continued ticking and every minute seemed to last forever. He checked his phone but nothing had changed the screen remaining blank.

A part of him wanted to call her- ask her where she was but he knew better than that. They never spoke about their encounters. They never spoke about the things they shared between his sheets.

It wasn't the way he wanted things to be- it was definitely not what he had hoped for but it was the only connection Sara had been willing to give him. He had hoped that with every night they spent tangled up in each other's arms she would start to feel something other than lust towards him. But as each night passed their sex became more detached. She had closed herself off from him.

The closeness they had once shared had disappeared. They barely spoke to each other anymore; they would find themselves looking away whenever they caught each other's eye. Everything had changed because of one thing; sex.

* * *

Greg strolled into the dimly lit locker room to find Sara sitting by herself staring at the picture in her open locker; her wedding day. She was absentmindedly twisting her wedding ring around her finger as she did so tears clearly glinting in her eyes.

"Sara" His voice cut through the deafening silence as he made his way towards her wondering what had happened. Greg sat himself down next to her, he reached out his hand but she flinched away letting him know that his comfort was not wanted.

"I can't do this anymore Greg..." She said breathlessly fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I can't keep doing this to him..."

"So this is it...we're over?" He asked in a dead pan voice, the slight irritation he felt clearly coming through in the way he was watching her.

"I'm so sorry..." She took a deep breath turning to face him. "I never meant to hurt you..."

Her words seemed surprisingly empty and as Greg watched her he realised that the only thing he felt in that moment was anger. Anger for all the times she had used him and tossed him aside.

"Too late..."

With a deep breath he picked himself up with little regard to what Sara decided to do and walked towards the door looking back over his shoulder to see her helplessly watching him. But Greg didn't stop he just walked away.

* * *

The sound of applauding filled the room as Grissom finished his toast smiling brightly at everyone that had gathered to welcome him home. Sara moved towards him kissing his cheek wrapping her arms around him.

Everyone watched in awe as the pair flaunted just how much in love they were; everyone but one person. Greg. He was standing in the corner of the room a small smirk curling his lips as he acknowledge that all the things they were being subjected to. Taking a sip from his wine he watched as everyone milled around.

Sara approached his corner with a nervous smile as poured herself a glass of wine barely meeting his eye knowing that he was bound to say something hurtful.

"This is all very sweet...if only they knew the truth..." Greg gave a small chuckle leaning in to mutter in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about...I love my husband, he loves me..." She attempted to shrug off his comment but she knew only too well what he destruction he could cause if he wanted to.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sara..." He said bitterly moving away from her again. "...You know it'd be a shame if Grissom found out...about...the time we spent together..."

"You wouldn't dare..." Sara hissed, turning quickly to meet his eye.

"Wouldn't I?" Greg raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm not the married one Sara...What do you think everyone'll think when they find that you've been sleeping around..."

He gave her a dark look before moving away from her smiling at Archie as if nothing was wrong. Sara could feel her heart rate increase, her chest hurting as she watched Greg casually smile and talk knowing that he was keeping one of her biggest secrets.

It physically hurt to know that everything could be shattered with a few words from a man who now seemed to hate her.

* * *

"So what can I get you?" Grissom asked with a smile as Sara surveying the board above them.

"Just a latte would be great..." She smiled at him giving on reading all of the various different flavours of coffee on offer.

"Go get a table...I'll bring them over..." He smiled at his wife indicating to a booth by the window. Sara nodded disappearing in the direction of the table sitting herself down her eyes focused on the view outside the window.

"Well fancy seeing you here..." A husky voice muttered in her ear. She turned to see Greg beside her. His unique smell of cigarettes and cologne overwhelming her as his face brushed against hers.

"Greg...Go...now..." She whispered back trying to move away only to find she was pressed up against the glass of the window.

"I can't leave without saying hello to Mr Grissom now can I?" He smirked moving away from her slightly.

"This isn't funny Greg...leave..." Sara tried again but he refused to move from his seat.

"What are you worried about Sara I'm just trying to be polite" He smiled glancing around to see if Grissom was close by.

"Ah Greg..." The older man smiled as he approached the table.

"Grissom...I was just heading off but I thought I'd say hi..." Greg smiled pleasantly pulling himself to his feet catching Sara's eye meaningfully. "I'll see you later..."

Sara watched as Greg disappeared out of the door into the afternoon sunlight casting one last glance as her as he did so.

* * *

The sun beat down on the Navajo Desert as Sara and Greg drove through the vast landscape as heat radiated from the ground beneath them. Sara brought the car to a halt stepping out into the sun with a deep breath, gritting her teeth against the feel of the sun burning against her skin. Greg followed suit keeping his eyes on her.

"I wonder how Grissom would feel about...this...us...alone in the desert alone..." He raised his eyebrows, taking a photograph of some stray item on the floor.

"We're just friends, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" She shrugged opening up her kit.

"Just friends that's funny..." Greg gave a bitter laugh stopping his work to watch Sara as she attempted to ignore the tension between them.

"That's what we are Greg" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't know you slept with your friends" He announced in a bemused voice.

"I made a mistake Greg..." She took a deep breath realising that he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Once is a mistake Sara..." Greg began with a smug look. "...How many times did we sleep together?"

"I don't want to talk about this now" Sara replied shortly feeling her breathing constrict in her chest.

"Fine...I'll go at talk to Grissom shall I?" He asked in a tone he knew would get under Sara's skin.

"And say what 'oh hey I've been screwing your wife'" Sara gave a small humourless laugh.

"That could work..." He shrugged.

"Look you need to stop this...I'm not playing games anymore..." She straightened up facing him with every ounce of strength she could muster.

"Fine Sara...no more games- Why not try being honest for once then?" Greg spat at her turning away walking towards the truck unsettling sand as he went.

* * *

The sound of the buzzer ringing throughout the apartment forced Greg to his feet from the comfortable position on the couch he had chosen for the evening. He opened the door prepared to shout at whoever was on the other side but he found himself lost of words as he saw Sara standing before him.

"Can I come in?" She muttered quietly, tucking her hands into her pockets.

"What do you want?" Greg asked stepping out of the way letting her into his apartment.

"To talk to you...About us...whatever's going on here..." She explained glancing around attempting to figure out whether she was going to sit or stand.

"I didn't think there was anything to say... you made it clear that we were over..." Greg retorted.

"I'm sorry Greg...I didn't want to hurt you... I just...If I could take everything back I would" She spoke slowly thinking through all of her words carefully but it didn't seem to help.

"You did hurt me" were the only words on his lips.

Sara stood before him her hands curled into fists as she attempted to hold herself together rather than let all of the anger out.

"What do you want?" She seemed to be pleading with him but Greg simply just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked shortly trying to follow the conversation.

"Do you want sex? Is that what this is about?" Sara's voice quivered slightly as she approached him. But Greg didn't say a word, meeting her eye with a blank expression.

Without a word Sara began unbuttoning her shirt not looking away from him as she did so. Greg didn't move, he didn't even flinch as she discarded the material on the floor her hands move to the clasp on her trousers next removing them just as quickly.

"Is this what you want?" Her voice was small as she took another step towards him. Greg tired to look away but she was so close to him now. "Go ahead...touch me Greg..."

He wanted to stop this but she was standing so close he could see the rising and falling of her chest and hear the sound of her shaky breathing. The look in her eyes spoke of the anticipation that was forcing her heart beat to increase and her pupils to dilate. Without a word he gave in pulling her in for an embrace before roughly picking her up and carrying her to the sofa. The lust and passion between them had gathered pace faster than he could control. Her hands explored his body like it was the first time they had been there. The sounds escaping her lips as he pushed into her only seemed to be motivating him to keep going. Her eyes hungrily cast over him as he manipulated her body once again.

* * *

They breathlessly fell apart exhausted by their love making, their bodies throbbing as their heart rates slowed down. Sara shifted making room for Greg to lie down next to her. They both kept their eyes focused on the ceiling as they attempted to collect their thoughts about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry..." Greg began. "I'm sorry for everything I've done- I just...I felt so hurt and I wanted to get to you."

"I know...I'm sorry too...I'm so sorry I hurt you..." Sara replied, reaching out her hand, tangling her finger's with his.

Silence fell between them like rainfall and it quickly became clear that it was time for them to fix things once and for all.

"You should go back to him..." Greg announced after taking a deep breath.

"No" Sara turned to face him. "No...I'm not leaving you"

Greg's eyes seemed to be gleaming with an emotion Sara couldn't read; he turned on his side of face her gently moving a strand of hair out of the way. He kissed her softly pulling her flush against him so he could feel her heart beat, smell her skin. Their fingers tangled together in the air as their lips moved over each other forcing the world to slow down for them.

**The End **


End file.
